When Two Opposite Hearts Collide
by lizalesexy
Summary: Bella thought she was going to visit Edward and have a special night with him. But, she comes to find something she would have never expected. What will happen when Emmett finds out? Will the two be able to patch each others heart up before they completely shatter?
1. Chapter 1

I had gotten a text from Edward asking me if i could come over to the house later. This, of course, made me happy. So here i am, checking my hair and clothes to make sure i looked okay for him. Standing in front of the mirror as i fixed my hair, my mind began to ponder. I laughed to myself as i thought how funny it was how now when edward and i kiss or get intimate, he doesn't seem so...i dont know, excited. It's like he can control himself. Maybe he had or maybe he had just gotten use to us being close. Shaking my head, i grabbed my keys and walked out to my old truck. I didn't really care that it was two hours earlier than Edward had asked me to come over; neither did he or his family. I would always show up earlier than had asked because i knew that they didn't mind. Climbing into the drivers seat of my truck, i started it up and began to back out of my driveway. As i drove away from my house and onto the highway, i saw something pass in the forest out of the corner of my eye. Squinting, i could see that it was a few werewolves. Probably Jake checking to make sure that i was okay. The wolves stopped at the treaties border and i shook my head, pressing the gas pedal harder so i could disappear from the conflict faster. The Cullens house soon began to come into few and i smiled, pulling up into the driveway. I got out and closed my trucks door carefully, knowing that it was old and not wanting to break it. I walked up the gravel drive way and knocked. No one answered for a few seconds...huh. Weird. I waited a few seconds longer before reaching my hand up onto the door and finally grabbed the key, unlocking the door. I put the key back into its place before walking inside. I checked the whole house besides upstairs, not wanting to check their bedrooms because that would be an invasion of privacy. No one was here...eh maybe they all went hunting. Sighing, i sat at the kitchen counter and grabbed an apple out of the bowl of fruit Esme always had ready for me. I took a bite into it and looked around the house as i chewed. Why did they even have bedrooms with beds if they never sleep. I let my mind work through that thought before finally coming to the conclusion that the only thing they probably used the beds were was for sex. Sex with Edward...I felt my cheeks flame a bright red as i thought about my lover. My thoughts were interrupted, though, by a shout from upstairs.

"Oh god, Edward!" Dropping the apple, I ran upstairs and made my way to Edwards room. I opened the door and saw nothing. I checked all of the rooms and it wasn't until i peeked into Rosalies room that i saw Edward ontop of Rosalie. The shock hadn't kicked in yet until i stepped away from the door and slowly walked downstairs, not wanting them to hear me. I grabbed my keys from the counter and wiped my eyes as i made my way to the door. Being too late, i saw the rest of the family barge in through the door. i quickly averted my eyes, Alice walking gracefully over to me.

"Bella, what's wro-" She stoppped as the moaning from the two upstairs made its way downstairs. Alice tried to drag me out of the house before i saw Emmett run up the stairs. I collapsed as soon as i was at the bottom of the stairs outside. Alice wrapped her arms around me and held me as i continued to cry. She tried to calm me down before finally calling Jasper outside to soothe me with waves of calmness.

"But i wanna help with the fight," Jasper whined from inside. Alice glared towards the house.

"Jasper!" She growled. He was outside within the same second. The moment he looked at me he sent waves of calmness to me. It helped a bit but not much. Next, Esme came out and hugged me. I sniffed, trying to act strong around her.

"You can stay with us sweetie. You can sleep in..." She let the sentence fade before she could say Edward's room. I now saw Emmett walk out into the yard. I looked at him and our eyes met. We both could see the hurt in each others eyes. Shaking his head, he walked over to me and scooped me into his arms. I wanted to protest, but I didn't have the strength; mentally or physically. He carried me past everyone in the living room and began walking up the stairs.

"Bella it's not what it seems," the all too familiar voice said. Emmett tightened his grip on me and turned around to face Edward.

"Don't talk to her, don't talk to me. You either." He looked at Rosalie, her gaze down at the floor. I had made the mistake to look up at Edward to only see his hair a mess. It was probably from the sex. Sighing, Emmett walked us to his room and set me down on his bed. I looked up at him as he closed the door.

"Dont worry," he said. "I'm staying right here. We both need someone." He was right. I had been thinking that i was the only one hurting when really, it was both of us. He climbed onto the bed and laid beside me, pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. For some odd reason...Emmetts arms felt perfect around me. The last thing i heard before my body drifted into the wonderful world of sleep was Emmett.

"We'll be okay," he murmured as he ran his fingers through my hair. He was right; we would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't think I dreamt throughout the whole night besides once. I had many dreams about the Volturi in the past, but never like this. Edward and I had been back in the Volturi castle and we were walking with Jane to the three evil bloodsuckers. I would not have normally called vampires bloodsuckers because I have high respect for vampires. But, the vampire rulers made an exception. Anywho, we entered into the area and there they sat. I gripped Edwards arm and he gave me that reassuring look that made me feel protected. We walked closer until we stood at least twenty feet away from them. Two of them didn't really scare me...but Aro did. He would act like a caring friend one minute then the next you would be on your knees and get your head ripped off. I heard many stories about him and that enough made me fear for my life. Aro got up from his seat and walked down the few stairs that sat in front of their chairs. He walked over to us and smiled at me. His smile made chills run down my spine and he scared me, but I couldn't let him know that.

"Edward...I see you have found your mate." Mate? I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Edward whom wasn't looking at me, only Aro. Looking back inbetween them, it looked as if they were having a mental conversation with each other. I leaned my weight onto my other leg, feeling a bit left out since I couldn't hear what they were saying. Aro finally nodded in understanding and looked at me.

"So...Bella isn't your mate?" I felt something inside me begin to crumble as I looked back up at Edward.

"What is he talking about?" Edward looked at me and shook his head as he took my grip off of my arm and walked over to stand beside Aro. I opened my mouth to protest but quickly closed it as I watched a struggling human walk in. Aro smiled, turning towards the two guards and human.

"Ah...there is Edwards lunch."

"W-what? Edward you haven't drank from a human in so long-WAIT STOP!" I watched in horror as the guards brought the human to Edwards reach. He grabbed the male by the shoulder and sunk his teeth into the humans juggular. I backed up a step in order to grasp what was going on. I turned to Aro and the other leaders.

"What have you done to Edward..." He chuckled and was about to speak until Edward interrupted him.

"Bella...," he turned around and met my gaze. I gasped in seeing that his golden eyes were now a blood red.

"Don't you see? I'm not yours...I never was." He grinned, showing the blood on his fangs, as he walked closer to me. I backed up more until i bumped into the chest of one of the guards. I shook my head.

"Edward...please don't." I pleaded him, trying to ignore my throbbing, broken heart. He laughed crazily before springing towards my neck with his fangs. The dream was interrupted by the feeling of someone shaking me. I woke up a few seconds later and was met with a set of golden eyes. I let out a deep breath, remembering what had happened last night and knowing that it was Emmett. Sitting up, I tried to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes.

"How long have I been asleep for?" He shrugged as I watched him calculate the hours through his head.

"I'd say about thirteen hours." My eyes widened. I hadn't thought that I had been asleep that long.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He smiled as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

"I thought you needed the sleep." I tried to fight off the blush creeping up on my cheeks but couldn't. I only hoped that he hadn't seen it. . I was about to say something before we both heard Carlisle call us downstairs. I looked at Emmett and he rolled his eyes before picking me up and rushing me throughout the house and down the stairs. I gasped when I saw that the whole family looking at me. Emmett set me down and Esme immedietly wrapped her arms around me and gave me a gentle squeeze. I reached my arms to return the hug. After a few seconds we pulled away and I looked at everyone else. When my eyes landed on Edward standing beside Rose, I felt almost as if I were about to crumble again. Suddenly, I felt waves of courage flow through me and I nodded a thanks at Jasper, him nodding back. I felt someone come up behind me and turned around only to see that it was Emmett. He rubbed my back which made me relax.

"What do you think you're doing touching her?" I flinched at the familiar voice as I looked over at Edward.

"Uh, I think I'm helping her and comforting her unlike your lazy ass." Edward stepped forward only to have Carlisle put a hand against his chest. Edward snarled at Carlisle.

"There shall be no fighting in this house," Carlisle said quietly. Edward looked at Emmett before backing away. I let out a deep breath and leaned against one of the walls, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Now," Carlisle said, looking at everyone in the room. "We are going to talk about this calmly, does everyone understand?" I nodded along with the other seven in the room. Carlisle nodded at me, indicating that it was my turn to speak. I cleared my throat.

"W-well I had been invited to come over later. I had nothing to do for the next couple hours so I thought that I may just come over earlier since you guys had told me many times before that you didn't mind. Well, I came over and saw that there was no one home. I grabbed something to eat and finally heard something upstairs. I found Edward on top of Rose..." I felt tears weld up in my eyes as I blinked them, trying to keep the strength to not cry in front of everyone. After feeling like I had enough control, I opened my eyes again. Carlisle and Esme were looking at me with sympathy. Alice and Jasper were glaring at Edward and Rosalie with pure hatred while they looked at the floor in shame. Lastly, Emmett just looked out into clear space, probably remembering his point of view from the situation. Sighing, Carlisle looked at Emmett.

"What did you see?" Emmett shook his head as he looked down, arms crossed over his muscular chest.

"I saw Bella then heard them upstairs. I rushed up there and saw the exact same thing." I had been looking at the ground while he talked, but at the end of the statement, I looked up at Emmett. A second or two later he looked back at me. I could see the burning pain in his eyes. He was feeling the same thing I was. Carlisle walked over to Edward and Rosalie.

"Why would you two do this? You hurt the people who loved you...immensly." As he chastised them, Emmett placed his hand on my shoulder.

"C'mon, neither of us need to hear this. I'll take you upstairs so you can get changed and then I'll take you out so you can get something to eat." I nodded in agreement and began walking up the stairs with him.

"Bella...what are you doing?" I turend around at hearing Edwards voice.

"You're mine...and you're letting him control you?" Rage burned within me as his words sunk in. I took a deep breath.

"He isn't controlling me! He is not the one who hurt me, he is not the one who cheated on me." I saw the guilt register on his face, but he kept looking at me. Recalling something from my dream, I straightened my shoulders.

"I'm not yours Edward...I never was." Pain hit his face and I continued to walk up the stairs and back to Emmetts room with him. Once we were both in the room, he closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me. I hugged back, feeling better than I had been downstairs,

"Thank you for staying by my side downstairs..." I mumbled into his chest. He rubbed my back with one of his hands.

"I'll always be here for you Bella. Trust me, I won't let anyone hurt you."


	3. ps

Hey guys...so i was wondering how you are liking the story so far. If you'd like to tell me what you think about it go ahead lol. please review and follow...thank you! and i will also try as best as i can to get the next chapter up.


	4. Chapter 3

I felt a weird tingle inside of me when he said those words. Pulling away from him, we both heard my stomach growl. He chuckled.

"Seems like the little human is hungry." I blushes, both from embarassed and a tad annoyed at the nickname he liked to call me. I thought he would've matured just a bit. But, I guess that Emmett maturing isn't something that will happen soon.

"So uhm...," I looked around, trying to find words to say. "If we go out in public I am going to need some different clothes...because I stink as do what I am wearing." He pointed to the bed behind me and I spun around. A spaghetti strap, bright red dress, was laying on the bed. I raised an eyebrow to think of who may have found this dress before I closed my eyes and grimaced.

"Alice..." I heard a small cough and opened my eyes only to see Emmett trying to hold in laughter. I shook my had.

"Well...can I take a shower?" His eyes widened.

"You just asked to sh-oh nevermind. The bathroom is just in there." He pointed at the door that I had so wondered what led to. I nodded and he walked out of the room to give me privacy. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. My eyes looked around the huge room in awe as I saw two sinks with two counters inbetween and outside each other. There was a large shower that looked like it was made to fit five people and it had places for water to blast you from the ceiling, the sides and at angles. The toilet just looked like one of those huge thrones and then in the corner was this pure white bathtub with gold looking feet. The floor was covered in a medium colored wood and the walls were a topaz blue. I shook my head to get myself out of the daze and stripped my clothes off, stepping into the luxurious shower. As I felt the warm water hit my body from different directions, I closed my eyes. The water washed away the dirt and grime away. I had hopes that it would also wash away the hurt as well, but I guess water isn't all that powerful. After what I expect had been around twenty minutes, I got out and wrapped a towel around my torso. I walked over to the mirror and took hold of the hair drier, beginning to dry my long hair. A few minutes later, I decided that my hair was dry enough. I walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Sighing, I dropped my towel to the floor and slipped into the red dress. After I got the dress on the correct way, I walked over to the full sized mirror and gasped. The girl in the mirror for once looked...well, beautiful. Her pale skin was complimented by the dress as was her figure. Her dark chestnut colored hair cascaded over her shoulders and ended at the mid of her waist, her hair being in waves. Her lips were the same pink they had always been and her eyes...when you looked into them, you could see that she had been hurt. I walked away from the mirror and slipped on the matching red flats before walking out of the room. Seeing the stairs just a few feet away, I took a deep breath before walking to and down them. I had been looking down until about midway down when I felt everyone's eyes on me. Blushing, I looked up only to see that my accusations had been correct: everyone's eyes were on me. I searched the gazes until my eyes landed on Emmett. He was smiling widely as he walked over to the stairs.

"Bella...you look amazing." I looked down. my cheeks now a blazing red.

"T-Thank you." He nodded as I took the final step to put me on the same level as the others. I sighed and looked up at him.

"Oh...uh are you ready to go?" I nodded shyly and smiled as he guided me to the door.

"Remember to use a condom Bella." I froze in my steps and turned around to see Edward with a smug look on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" He leaned off of the wall and walked over so he was standing a few feet from me.

"You heard me." Emmett growled but I put my hand on his arm. He looked down at me and I looked back.

"It's okay, I can handle this." I looked back at Edward, my eyes narrowed.

"Now you know that I'm not like that." He laughed, which just pissed me off even more. He focused his attention back on me.

"Oh, is that why I had to push you away every time we were alone together? Or are you going to blame that on your teenage, human hormones? Sorry darling, that isn't a human nor teenage hormone thing. I was one once, I would know. It's a personality trait. You just need to accept that you're just a little skank." I took a deep breath as his words sunk it. I was not going to let this asshole beat me down.

"Well Edward, say all you want. But, at least I'm not the one who jizzed himself when we first made out or touched each other." He stared at me, probably apalled by my language. If he were a human, I'm sure his faze would be beet red. Turning to a smirking Emmett, I smiled.

"Shall we go?" He nodded and we walked out of the door. Once he closed the door behind us, he turned to me.

"Bella...what you did back there...THAT WAS FRICKEN AWESOME!" I laughed as he led me to his truck. I raised an eyebrow as I saw it.

"New?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted something faster." I nodded in agreement as we both got inside. He started the truck and backed out of the garage.

"Are you ready?" I nodded and he sped away from the Cullen house. I looked out my window and watched as the objects flew past me. Shaking my head, I began to think of my truck sitting back at the Cullens. This truck made my truck seem...I don't know, pathetic? I watched as he pulled up to a small, grass covered hill that overlooked the ocean. He stopped the truck and looked over at me. I looked back. We smiled at each other before he got out and rushed over to my door, opening it for me. I stepped out and nodded a thanks to him. He closed the door and took my hand in his, holding it as we walked over to where I now saw a blanket with a basket. When we got to the blanket, we both sat down. I watched as he took stuff out of the basket and set it on the blanket in front us. There were grapes and melon and strawberries and many other varieties of fruit. Next, he pulled out a big salad with a cup of dressing. I looked at all of the food and then up at him.

"Well, are you going to eat?" I laughed and put some dressing on the salad and taking a bite. I chewed as we sat there and talked about ourselves. Multiple minutes later I was done with the salad and popped a grape into my mouth.

"So," I said. "Why do people make you to seem so tough and supposed to joke around the whole time or being a total asshole when really...you are one of the sweetest guys I have met?" He turned to look at me before looking up at the moonlight.

"I honestly dont know. I guess it may be because I try to laugh when really I want to scream. I mean, vampires cant cry and that's one of the hardest things to endure. That and not being able to have kids. God, I would love to have a child." I looked at him. He wanted a child? Looking back down, I pursed my lips in thought. I was human...was it possible for a vampire to conceive with a human? Wait, what was I doing? Emmett was like a brother and that was the only way I thought of him and he for me...I think? Somewhere we heard music begin to start playing. He grinned at me as he stood up and held a hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" I bit my bottom lip before taking his hand. He pulled me up and rested his hands on my lower back as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We began to sway to the soft music as he gazed into my eyes and I gazed into his.

"You're so beautiful Bella..." I blushed until I looked deeper into his eyes and saw that he had truly meant it. My breath caught when I felt something in my chest twist and turn, almost as if the hurt was being pushed away and replaced by another feeling. The new feeling felt weird, though, because it automatically made me smile. I had never felt this way before. My thoughts were interrupted by a god like singing voice.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea

Darling, so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Emmett continued to sing to me as he looked into my eyes. He inched closer and closer as he sang the last verse before pressing his lips to mine firmly. I was surprised at first, but I kissed him back. He deepened the kiss and I pressed closer to him. After a minute or so, he pulled away to look down at me.

"Bella...I can't help falling in love you." I felt tears come to my eyes as I smiled, feeling happier than I ever had in my life.

"I can't either Emmett." With that, he kissed me again. I deepened the kiss. We kissed for what seemed like forever before I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gasped and I felt something slightly poke me. I smiled against his lips and continued to kiss him as he placed his hands on my ass to hold me closer.

"B-Bella..." I pulled away enough only to look into his eyes.

"I'm sure." He smiled and kissed me again, walking us to his truck.


	5. Chapter 4

(AN: Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to get back to everyone! But, I'm back and ready to type )

I let out a soft yawn as I lay in Emmett's arms and watched the sun rise. My lips spread into a smile as I thought about what had just happened the night before. I never thought…that he could be so gentle, yet so passionate at the same time. I pulled away a bit so that I could look up at him and our eyes met. It felt almost as if his golden eyes were about to burst with the amount of love that they held.

"Are you okay…? I didn't hurt you, right?" Emmett's fingertips gently brushed their way along my arm and sent a small shiver throughout my body. Shaking my head, I leaned up and pressed my lips against his in a soft kiss, hoping to convince him that I was perfectly okay. I felt the kiss begin to deepen and broke it, not out of my own choice, but because I knew we would have to get home soon.

"We should get ready and head home," he said. I narrowed my brows, trying to act as serious as could be.

"Are you sure that you aren't the mind reader and Edward isn't the faker?" This earned a chuckle out of him that I felt erupt from his chest. I looked down after realizing that I was going to have to deal with Edward and Rosalie. The thought of walking in on them caused my chest to tighten up… I hopped off the bed of the truck and slipped into my dress, my mind lost in thought.

"Bella?" I looked over at Emmett who had already been dressed. He was staring at me, worry filling his eyes.

"I…," I looked down and rubbed my arm as I bit my bottom lip. "How long do you think that Rose and Edward were having an affair?" I looked up only for a second before I saw him slowly walk over to me and rest his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't worry about them. It's all in the past… Yes it hurts me and I can tell that it still hurts you, just like it has every reason to. But all that we can do it try to move on and be happy because that's the one thing that they don't want us to do." I nodded before he leaned down and pecked my lips. This alone made me feel much better…God how lucky was I to have Emmett in my life? He smiled down at me before flashing to open my door for me. I got in after nodding in thanks and he closed the door before flashing to close the door to the bed of the truck and hop into the driver's seat and start the truck.

"So what's your favorite truck?" I asked, trying to make conversation as he sped off towards the Cullen's house. He shrugged and looked over at me before back at the road.

"Chevy's obviously. Plus I can say that yours is Chevy as well due to you owning that C-10. I give it to the old thing, it's still pretty nice." A grin spread across my cheeks due to him being the only one who didn't insult my truck…completely. We talked about some random stuff before we pulled up to the Cullen's house. He turned the truck off and looked over at me. Taking a deep breath, I nodded, knowing the question that was running through his head. I opened the door and hopped out, waiting on him to meet me. He stood beside me within seconds and laced his fingers with mine. I looked up at him and gave a small smile before we walked up the steps and into the house. Looking around, I saw no one and looked up at Emmett.

"They're in the living room." I nodded and followed behind him as he walked up the narrow set of stairs that led to the living room. We were met with multiple sets of eyes, two particular sets that I refused to look towards. Esme and Alice walked over to me and wrapped their arms around my waist. I smiled and hugged both of them back.

"How are you?" Esme asked as she pulled away and looked at me, being her normal, motherly self. I gave her an assuring smile.

"I'm good. The picnic with Emmett really helped." She gave me a smiled and nodded as both she and Alice stepped back. Jasper and Carlisle nodded in our direction with smiles and we exchanged the same. I heard someone clear their throat and looked over at Edward, who was standing beside Rose.

"It's nice to see that you got back safe." I pursed my lips in thought, wondering what he meant exactly. All I did was nod towards him and begin to walk up the stairs to his room.

"Surprised that Emmett didn't break your frail bones." I stopped in my steps and turned around to look at him, feeling a ball of anger form in the pit of my stomach. Edward had a grin on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

"You got what you want, you're happy now. So if you'll excuse me, I'm going to move on from your pathetic self and be happy as well." Giving him a smile of satisfaction, I turned back towards the stairs and walked to Emmett's room. I let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed before kicking my shoes off.

"He's right…I could have hurt you." I looked up, only to see Emmett standing in the doorway. His words stung slightly, but I wasn't going to jump to conclusions. He let out a soft sigh and walked over to sit beside me. Taking my hand in his, he looked into my eyes.

"I don't regret a thing…we just need to be a bit more careful when we make love or you could get seriously hurt." I nodded, understanding how he was filled with concern.

"Then…why don't you turn me?" He looked away and shook his head. I rolled my eyes, waiting to hear the same thing everyone has told me.

"I want to wait until it's the right time and you know for sure this is what you want. Once it's done, it can't be undone." I sighed and let go of his hand before laying on my back to look up at the ceiling. He laid beside me and let out a soft sigh as well.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." I shrugged before looking over at him.

"You didn't, it's just…this is what I want, I'm sure of it." He nodded and smiled softly.

"Then we'll set the date."


	6. Chapter 5 WARNING-LEMONS

A week had passed since Emmett and I had our first time and it seemed as if everything was going fine. Well, besides the awkward moments when we have to be around our cheating ex's. Everything would be fine, though, because we had the entire weekend to be on our own. Esme and Carlisle decided to drag Alice, Jasper, Rose and Edward with them to go on a trip somewhere far away. I bit my lip in thought of what Emmett and I could do while the family was gone before getting interrupted by the sound of tires rolling across the gravel. Carlisle waved at me and I waved back, smiling softly. I turned to face him and his eyes were a pure gold.

"So, what ever could we do?" I asked as I bit my bottom lip again and let my fingertips trail across his bicep. I watched a shiver go throughout his body as my warm touch connected with his cold skin and a soft growl rumbled through his body. I felt his hands press themselves on my ass and lift me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist. Allowing a soft gasp to escape my lips, I felt my cheeks blush a deep red as I felt him press against me. I was about to say something before I felt his lips crush against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as I continued to kiss him. I pulled away only to take a breath before I could realize that we were in his- I mean, our room. He gently laid me on the bed before leaning over me and placing gentle kisses along my jawline. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as goosebumps sprung up all over my body. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt as his lips trailed down my collarbone and in between my cleavage. After seeing that I had been wearing my black pushup bra, he let out a soft growl and ripped both my shirt and bra off. I gasped when I felt his lips wrap around one of my erect nipples. This caused me to close my eyes and part my lips, soft pants escaping them. He stopped for a second before taking my jeans and matching panties off before going back to allowing his tongue to flick over my nipple. A shiver ran throughout my body when I felt his hand trail its way down my stomach before it rested over my lower lips. My legs involuntarily spread themselves wider, almost as if begging for his touch. He let go of my nipple and grinned as his fingertip began to rub my clit. This caused me to grip the bed sheets in hopes of having some sort of control. He continued to do this until he moved down in between my legs and stopped. I sat up on my elbows and looked down at him, about to ask why he had stopped, before I felt his tongue connect with my clit. I fell back against the bed and let out a soft moan of pure pleasure as his tongue began to flick and roll against my clit. I thought it couldn't get any better before he slipped a single finger inside me. He turned his hand palm up and let his finger make a beckoning motion. This caused my back to arch and me to bite my lip.

"Bella…Do you wish for me to stop?" I sat back up on my elbows and looked down at him, watching as his finger slid in and out of me. Shaking my head, I bit my bottom lip.

"Tell me you want me to keep going…" He commanded as a grin spread across his cheeks. After those words left his lips, he shoved another finger inside of me and began to press both of them against the top of my walls. This made me go wild and let out a scream of pleasure as he continued to press and lick my clit.

"God Emmett! Don't stop!" I screamed as I felt wave after wave of pleasure roll throughout my body. My chest rose up and down in sync with my panting as I came down from my peak. I felt his fingers slip out of me and he crawled up beside me before pulling my lips against his. I kissed him back before kissing down his already exposed chest. I undid his jeans and began to pull them down before seeing his member form a tent in his boxers. Using my teeth, I pulled the boxers off and threw them to the side. I wrapped my hand around his member and began to stroke it while looking up at him. His lips were slightly parted, giving me the sign that he enjoyed this. I leaned down and wrapped my lips around the head, allowing my tongue to roll its way over the very tip. This earned a grunt from him and before I knew it, he pulled me off of him and flipped me over onto my belly before moving me so that I was on my knees. I was about to ask what he was doing exactly but I felt his big member slip into my core. Gripping the sheets with both of my hands, I let out a loud moan. I felt his hands make their way to my hips and he started thrusting, pulling me against him. Every time he thrust in, this caused me to knot up inside and a moan to leave my lips. I looked back at him from over my shoulder and bit my bottom lip.

"Mmmm god, harder Emmett!" He got a fist full of my hair and pulled gently as he thrusted a bit harder, probably trying to remember that he could easily break me with too much force. This was just enough to make me slip over the edge, though. I let out another scream of pleasure as I began to tighten around his member. He thrusted once more and held himself inside me as he began to fill me with his seed. I closed my eyes, feeling his member throb inside of me until he pulled out. I rolled over onto my back and let out a deep breath, feeling his seed run its way down my thigh. He collapsed beside me and I rolled over onto my side, resting my head on his chest. I was sweaty and his body temperature was just the thing to cool me down.

His fingers ran their way through my hair and it felt soothing, not as if he were trying to get my attention or anything. After getting my breathing normal, I smiled and looked up at him.

"Uhm Emmett…?" He looked back down at me and smiled back.

"Yes my love?" He smiled back at me and pressed a gentle kiss upon my forehead.

"When am I going to be changed?" I felt his body stiffen at the question and he let out a soft sigh before leaning over and grabbing something out of his drawer. I sat up and looked at him, frightened that he was either upset with me or he had his venom with him. He turned to look back at me and smiled.

"Well…that all depends on when you want to get married." My heart stopped when he pulled out a black velvet box and opened it only to reveal a silver band ring with a nice sized diamond in the center. It took me a few seconds to realize what he was asking.

"I mean…I understand if you aren't ready and all. We just had our hearts broken but I've loved you for such a long time. I love you Isabella Swan." I felt tears fill my eyes and I nodded and kissed him deeply. 

"I love you too, Emmett Cullen." He smiled into the kiss before breaking it and sliding the ring onto my finger. I bit my lip before looking back up at him.

"Did Carlisle and Esme…?"

"All of them besides the two know…Alice saw it before I could surprise her." I laughed, wiping the tears away. Those two…how were we going to explain it to them? Or would they even care if we were getting married since they had each other? All the sudden, I felt sick to my stomach and ran to the bathroom. I made it just in time to puke into the toilet. This went on for a few minutes before I finally relaxed and sat beside the toilet bowl. I heard a knock on the door before Emmett walked in and looked down at me, worry written all over his face.

"B-bella…?"


	7. Chapter 6

I looked up at him, seeing how his eyes seemed to almost stare into my soul. I parted my lips, hoping to be able to say something but failing to do so. I watched as he took a few steps towards me, moving slowly as if his feet were heavy lead. He finally knelt down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"Emmett…it isn't possible for a vampire to get a human pregnant, correct?" He lifted my chin up so that he could look into my eyes. I bit my bottom lip, hoping for any answer besides the one that sent fear throughout my body.

"I… don't think so. You shouldn't be able to since…my body stopped aging so it should stop processing as well." I nodded and he stood up before giving me a hand.

"So… do you think your family would able able to throw us a wedding in…let's say a week?" His eyes widened before he smiled down at me.

"I don't see why not. Let me call them and they'll be here by tomorrow morning." I nodded and walked back into the bedroom, grabbing a silk robe to wrap around my body. I felt two arms wrap around me from behind and he somehow bent down enough to rest his chin on my shoulder.

"Do you know who you want to invite?" I nodded and turned around to face him before interlocking my fingers behind his neck.

"I really only want family there…" He smiled.

"That sounds perfect…But what about the other two?" My smile faded into a frown at being reminded of Edward and Rose. I pursed my lips in thought before shaking my head.

"They'll have to deal with it. They made their decision, now they can live with it." He leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. Kissing him back, I felt him lift me up in bridal position and set me down on the bed. I pouted and looked up at him, sad that he had broken the kiss.

"You need your sleep…You're going to be very busy tomorrow." Sighing, I realized that he was right. I laid down after climbing under the covers and looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you to the moon and back." I smiled.

"Goodnight," I said as he lay beside me. Slowly I closed my eyes and drifted off into the world of sleep.

I woke up the next morning and looked around, seeing the room surrounded by wedding dresses. Sitting up, I yelled Emmett's name. He walked in, smiling at me.

"Good morning," he said as he set a bowl of cereal on my bed stand.

"What the hell is all of this?" He shook his head, a smile spreading upon his lips.

"As soon as I told Alice, she made a few calls. There's dresses in here, she ordered the wedding cake and food and she has a ton of flowers outside." My eyes widened as I took a bite of cereal and took all of this in. Suddenly, thoughts of my family came to mind.

"Your father, mother, and step-father have been called. Your mom and step-father will be here tomorrow in time for the rehearsal." My eyes widened again as I swallowed my bite of cereal. I stood up to get dressed in my jeans and t-shirt before walking downstairs. Looking around, I was surprised to see that the three tier cake was already here and so was most of the food by the looks of it. I stepped out back to see what everything looked like and I was taken back…

There were streams of mason jars with little candles on the inside and a few logs for people to sit on. The arch down at the end of the aisle was an off white with vines and flowers twisted around it. Stepping around a bit, I finally found where there were multiple tables with chairs set. I turned around and was met with a set of golden eyes. Correction: my golden eyes. Emmett wrapped his arms around my back and I wrapped mine around his neck.

"So why did you want to get married so soon?" I shrugged before looking around some more.

"I want to be yours forever…no waiting, no second thinking. I love you. And then afterwards, whenever, you can change me." He nodded.

"I did say that…" I grinned, nodding. I took ahold of Emmett's hand and walked back inside, only to see Edward and Rose staring at us.

"So I guess a congratulations is in order?" I stepped closed into Emmett, holding onto his arm. Edward looked down and shook his head.

"I'm not going to ruin your big day…I'm not that bad." I can't tell you how bad I wanted to retort about how he was bad enough to cheat, but I decided to stay civil. I nodded at them and they both walked away. God, I couldn't wait til tomorrow.

I laughed as I watched Alice hurry around during the rehearsal.

"Alice," I laughed. "All I do is walk down the aisle." She glared at me and I immediately stopped with the jokes. All I did was nod and walk down the aisle when told. Emmett and I practiced the ceremony and….that's all that really happened. I walked up to Emmett's room and changed for bed before laying down. I was bummed…Emmett wasn't going to be able to sleep with me since its all "bad luck." I lay in my bed, looking at the ceiling in thought. Tomorrow I would be Mrs. Emmett Cullens…for the rest of my life. After that… I would be a vampire and spend eternity with the love of my life. All the sudden, I felt a flutter in my abdomen but shook it off, feeling as if it were just me being nervous. My stomach was slightly upset as well, but everything would be fine once the wedding happened. I would be forever his, and he forever mine. Smiling to myself and allowing my hand to rest itself on my stomach, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(( AN: Tomorrow they get married! Do you guys think anything will happen, being either good or bad? Comment if you do and throw me some random names, both boy and girl, incase we have any unexpected visitors ;0 )))))


End file.
